


Opposites Attract

by dreamypeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypeaches/pseuds/dreamypeaches
Summary: "Ugh i hate him! He's so soft like a girl i can kick him so hard he'll fly!" Jaehyun exclaimed. "Fuck Seo Youngho!""Oh i know you'd love to." Yuta teasedJaehyun's cheeks and ears turned red (he's like that when he feels guilty or embarassed).Well, his ears never lie.





	Opposites Attract

Youngho is that guy in class who you'd love to marry someday. He's calm, he's sweet, full of efforts, understanding, the guy that will probably make your day and the guy who'll try his best just to make you happy.

Youngho sat on his chair and started playing with his long soft black hair that is covering his right eye while listening to some music.

"Hey Johnny, this is for you." A girl in his class said while handing him a blueberry cheesecake.

"Oh.." was all Johnny could ever say at that moment but soon, he realized that he should at least rephrase the 'oh' he gave. "Thank you so much."

"You don't look happy, you don't like it?"

"Oh no, i like it but don't you think this is a bit too much?" Johnny said in a soft voice that sounds almost like a whisper. "But thank you i appreciate it."

"I'm glad."

Opposite the two was Yuta who was trying to hide his laugh because of Jaehyun, his bestfriend and seatmate, and Jaehyun's face, a face that looks pissed not because someone did something  to him but because he's jealous.  
"Ugh i hate him! He's so soft like a girl i can kick him so hard he'll fly!" Jaehyun exclaimed. "Fuck Seo Youngho!"

"Oh i know you'd love to." Yuta teased

Jaehyun's cheeks and ears turned red (he's like that when he feels guilty or embarassed).

Well, his ears never lie.

"Shut up Yuta."

"Oops sorry, it slipped." Yuta then covered his lips with his hands to pretend that he's shocked.

>"Fuck you."

Yuta thinks, no, he knows, that Jaehyun has a crush on Youngho but Jaehyun denies it everytime.

Jaehyun is actually the 'tough guy' in class. He once had a physical fight with a senior from another school and surprisingly, he won and made the guy beg him to stop.

When Jaehyun first saw Youngho, he knows he'd hate him. Well yes, Jaehyun 'hated' him at first but Youngho started growing on him. It started when Youngho broke his ankles while doing a 300m relay and tears were forming in his eyes. Jaehyun thought he had looked vulnerable so he started checking Youngho from time to time by glancing at him and his beautiful face every one minute. It became a habit and now Jaehyun can't help but fall in love with everything Youngho does.

"Hey," Jaehyun said, "You should learn how to speak when it's already too much."

It was after the class have finished and Jaehyun decided to talk to Youngho.

"Excuse me, what?" Youngho asked, surprised by the sudden approach.

"I mean, when the girl gave you the cake you don't have to force yourself you can tell her that you don't want it."

"But that would be rude right?" Youngho laughed softly which made him more beautiful than he already is in Jaehyun's eyes.

"Well yeah i guess but.."

"But?"

"You can't go smiling at everyone. What if they fall for you?" Jaehyun mumbled as his lips form a pout.

Youngho didn't understand what Jaehyun said so he just smiled and held Jaehyun's soft, reddish cheeks. "You're so cute."

"I'm not cute!" Jaehyun whined like a kid. "..but could you do it again?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" Jaehyun said with an unusual loud voice that sounds almost like a scream as he ran away.

Jaehyun immediately went to the place under the big tree where Yuta and him usually spend time together.

"Ugh Fuck!" Jaehyun cursed. "So embarassing!"

Yuta looked at Jaehyun and laughed. "Why? What embarassing shit did you do?"

"He was caressing my cheek with his two hands and i may or may not have asked him to do it again."

Yuta laughed again but this time, it sounded like a 'fuck-you-really-messed-up-dude' laugh. "But.. why did he do that?"

"Well i don't know, he said I'm cute though."

Yuta's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah i know i was kinda shocked too.. anyways, even his hand is beautiful it was so soft and long and pretty. It's like a girl's hand. I want to hold it and play with it and just stare at it forever."

"Dude..."

"No, i don't like him shut the fuck up."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

The next day Jaehyun talked to Youngho again. They talked about their classes and stuff.

It was really fun seeing Youngho smile, Jaehyun thought so he talked to him again the next day and the next next day and the next next next day and so on.

"Dude you should ask him out. It's very obvious that he likes you too." Yuta said and Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't lik-"

"No, stop, you like him shut the f up." Yuta interrupted

"Okay fine! I like him alright!" Jaehyun finally admitted. "But no, he does not like me back."

"Jae just trust me on this one, ask him out after class."

"Ugh ok fine but if what you're saying is not true I swear I'm not gonna talk to you for a MONTH."

"Fine by me." Yuta teased

"Fuck you."

Later that day, Jaehyun went to the bench near the fountain where Youngho usually sit. He did see Youngho but he was laughing with an unfamiliar guy. Youngho doesn't usually hang out with a guy, he's usually with girls   so Jaehyun felt special. The guy looked handsome and Youngho's smile is just so genuine.

Jaehyun was hurt. It's not like they're together but it just felt like a thorn was stuck on his heart because of the sight.

The next day, Jaehyun didn't go to class. Youngho was looking for him and Yuta knows the reason why. He doesn't know if he should laugh because Jaehyun is acting like a highschool kid or if he should be worried since he knows Jaehyun really really likes Youngho so he messaged Jaehyun.

 

To: Jaehyun  
From: Yuta

Dude why didn't you go to class?

   
To: Yuta  
From: Jaehyun

Don't worry I'll go to school tomorrow i just needed to go somewhere.

 

To: Jaehyun  
From: Yuta

Oh.  
You should. Youngho was looking for you.

 

To: Yuta  
From: Jaehyun

WAIT REALLY?

I mean..  
Who cares? Anyways give me notes.  
Bye.

Jaehyun did go to school and while he was on his way he saw Youngho with a guy. He told himself to act like he doesn't know him so he just walked past Youngho but he thought it looked a bit weird so he looked back and saw the guy grab Youngho's wrist and Youngho just showed a troubled expression and of course Jaehyun ran and stood in front of him.

"Hey, you, get lost." Jaehyun demanded 

"What? Who the fuck are you?" The guy asked.

"It doesn't matter now go if you don't want to catch these fists."

The guy stared at Jaehyun for a solid one minute and he looks like he remembered something.

'Oh shoot he's Jung Jaehyun, the one who won against Kim Junseong the senior.' The guy thought.

"Ah ha ha." The guy laughed nervously. "I guess i made a mistake he's not the guy i was looking for." And wih these words he ran away.

"Thank you. He wanted me to go with him and i refused so he got mad and stuff sorry for wasting your time." Youngho explained.

Idiot, you're never a waste of time, Jaehyun thought.

"Jeez, you really act like a girl." Jaehyun said. "Why are you alone? You should be with your boyfriend or something."

"Boyfriend?" Youngho laughed. "I don't have one."

"Stop lying. I saw you with him last Friday. It's not like i'll be mad because i like you."

"You like me?" Youngho asked.

"No.. i.. i don't know... i don't.. just pretend you didn't hear me."

"You're really cute." And with this words, Youngho cupped Jaehyun's cheeks and kissed him.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I also don't know." Youngho answered. "You're free tomorrow right? Let's go on a date."

Jaehyun just stood there still shocked.

"So i guess the phrase opposites attract is true." Yuta said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ugh shut up."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ksjsjjs idk what i wrote, also, sorry for the errors.


End file.
